Black
by QueenOfFallout
Summary: "In my opinion, humanity is a choice and I'ma tell you somethin' sweetheart, I don't have it in me to choose it no more." ShaneXAndrea, ShaneXOC, GovernorXAndrea and slight GovernorXOC. Full summary inside. I do not own the Walking Dead or it's characters. I only own my OC.
1. Summary

What would happen if Shane just up and left Rick and the group like he said he would so many times before? What if Andrea left with him? In another universe, Shane and Andrea hook up and leave Rick and the group after realizing they aren't really wanted there, just before the farm is invaded by walkers. They end up on a tough road, fighting for survival like they never had before. While going out on a supply run by himself, Shane finds a pretty young redhead who has just lost her only living family and is on the verge of dying from dehydration and starvation. What happens when he brings her back with him? How will she affect his and Andrea's already shaky relationship?


	2. Chapter 1

Shane went ahead and packed his bags. He threw his clothes in an old brown dufflebag along with his own personal stash of cans of food, MRE's and water. He even threw in the ammo he had had stashed away in case of emergency. After making sure his tent was cleared out, he went ahead and broke that down and packed that up to. He had no reason to stay. Not anymore. Lori had made it clear she didn't want him around and that the baby she was carrying wasn't his. Rick made it clear that Daryl was his new wing man now and Shane couldn't be trusted. Everything was falling apart so all there was left to do was leave.

The once deputy threw two bags over his back and headed to the green Hyundai Tucson that was indeed his. While he headed to the vehicle he suddenly stopped and gave Andrea a look when she approached him, a frown on her face. He knew she was going to try and stop him so before she even opened her mouth, he opened his first.

"Listen Andrea I'm leavin'. I mean it this time. You ain't tellin' me no different and you ain't convincin' me neither. So 'fore you go openin' your mouth to every tom, dick and harry 'round here remember, I'll be gone 'fore they can stop me, if they stop me."

"Shane you don't need to do this! Big deal, they're letting Randall go! So what? It's Rick's decision and you should respect him for it!"

"Oh now you're on his side huh? And here I thought you were all for executing that boy who could bring back his people here 'n kill us all! I 'memeber a time I called the shots. I know what's right and this ain't. That's why I'm leavin'. I ain't wanted here and I ain't stayin' just so I can watch this group die on the count of Rick not knowin' what's best for ya'll."

The man kept walking, ignoring the sound of Andrea's footsteps tailing him. he opened up the back of his car and threw his bags in, only to turn around when the blonde grabbed a hold of the back of his shirt and tugged.

"You best let go o' me girl. You ain't changin' my mind. I'm leavin'."

"Then let me go with you. You can't survive out there on your own."

Shane ran a hand over his shaved head and shook his head, laughing to himself at the thought. He turned around just as the woman let go of his shirt and locked eyes with her. By the look on her face she seemed serious.

"I'll do jus' fine on my own. 'Sides, you're needed here. They'd actually care if you were gone."

"They'd care if you left too."

"Well either way I'm still leavin' Andrea. I already told you. You ain't changin' my mind. I'll be gone by tonight."

Shane walked past the blonde once again, heading for the RV where the guns were still kept. He could still hear her following him but he ignored her, stepping inside the RV to find that nobody else was inside. He then opened the closet where the guns were kept and grabbed his shotgun and his pistol. Along with the guns he took two boxes of ammo. One was full of shotgun shells and the other was half full of ammo for his pistol. Since none of the other guns required the ammo he took, he figured the group wouldn't have minded if he took them. As he turned around he sighed, seeing Andrea blocking his way from getting out.

"You gon' move or am I gonna have to move ya?"

"Take me with you."

"I already told you, I don't need you taggin' along. I'll do jus' fine by myself."

"It's either you stay or you take me with you. That's how things are going to work."

Shane shook his head and instead of giving her an answer or talking back he simply pushed her aside with his shoulder, almost making her fall back as he deliberately brushed past her.

"Hey!"

She yelled at him. He could tell she wasn't happy he had just brushed her aside and walked past her but it wasn't as if she could do much to stop him.

"I mean it. If you leave I'll follow you. Like you, I haven't got much left here. Dale's dead."

"So you mean to tell me you only stuck 'round here 'cause of that ol' coot?"

"Well no but he did feel he was responsible for me. Don't get me wrong, he was relentless at times but he did care. I regret pushing him away so much but what's done is done. He's gone and now I'm stuck here tryin' to make some purpose for myself."

"And you thank goin' off with me to where ever I'm goin' is the best choice for you?"

"Only one way to find out."

Shane glanced over at Andrea, his brown eyes locking with her blue ones. He wasn't sure what she wanted from him or if she even wanted anything at all. If she was looking for something like a relationship or some kind of hook up, he wasn't having it. Sure there was that one time they messed around in the car on the way back from a run and looking for Sophia but that had been a one time thing. Before he turned away he nodded at her.

"Once we hit the road there ain't no goin' comin' back here. So you best grab anythin' you need now. I wanna roll out of here 'fore sundown."

"Alright."

Andrea beamed at him and nodded, quickly running off to go collect her things. The man just shook his head as he headed to the car, not even believing he was letting her come along. It wasn't that he didn't like Andrea it was just well, he didn't know what to make of her. The woman had come a long way from what she use to be; a sheltered oblivious civil rights lawyer. Now she could stand up for herself and was a damn good shot to say the least.

While contemplating his final decision, Shane opened up the back on his Tuscan again and put his shotgun in the back along with the ammo. After making sure his handgun had a full cartridge of bullets in it, he put that in the holster on the right side of his belt. He wanted to be armed at all times just in case something happened down the road. After making sure everything was secure, he sat on the bumper with the hatch still up, waiting for Andrea to show up. He shuffled his boots through the dirt and pulled his jacket closed a bit more since it was kind of chilly today.

It seemed as though the weather had gone from hot to cold in just under a week which was another reason Shane was so eager to hit the road so quick. He wanted to find a place to settle into if possible before the temperature dropped too much. Since Andrea was so keen on tagging along hopefully that would make things easier since he knew making a place safe and secure was no easy task for one man. Upon peering up from the ground he saw Andrea walking towards him, a pack hanging off her shoulder and her silver handgun in her other hand. She seemed giddy which made him wonder what she was thinking about but he didn't bother asking.

"That all your bringin'?"

"It's all I have. Besides, it wouldn't be wise to bring too much."

"I'spose so."

After helping her pack her things in the back, Shane closed the back again and gave her a serious and slightly concerned look.

"You sure 'bout this Andrea? I mean it. We won't be comin' back here."

"I'm sure."

The look she gave him told him she was in fact serious about the whole leaving with him for good thing and after rubbing a hand over his head, he nodded for her to get in the passengers side. He himself walked around to the front, opened the drivers side and slid the keys into the ignition. After buckling up and glancing over to see Andrea did the same he started up the car, the engine immediately roaring to life. His eyes landed on the farm for the last time. There was the old barn that they had cleared of those dozen or so walkers. Then there was the big white house with the paint peeling off here and there that Hershel and his family lived in. Then the camp of tents under and around the trees in the back yard behind the house where the group had made their home for almost the whole past month. This place had been a safe haven for them but Shane knew it wouldn't last long. So long as Rick was in charge, nothing would last forever.

"You okay?"

Andrea's voice pulled the man back into focus and he gripped the steering wheel slightly before turning to look at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just givin' this place a send off."

"We can still stay. Things aren't written in stone. I didn't tell anyone you were leaving or that I was going with you."

"Naw. This is how things gotta be. I ain't right for this group and they ain't right for me. I stay here, things are jus' gonna get worse."

"If you say so."

Shane noticed her cross her arms and look out the window, the wide brimmed cowboy hat she was wearing masking her features.

"But you sure you're okay? You don't have to go with me. I won't be heartbroken if you wanna stay here with them. Trust me sweetheart, I can handle things on my own."

That was when Andrea looked up at him, a smile gracing her lips as she gently put a hand on his shoulder.

"I never said you couldn't. I just know what it's like to be all alone in the world. Besides, like I said, I don't have a place here anymore. I'm a black sheep just like you. So let's get moving. We don't want to still be parked here when Rick or some one else comes out of the house and begins asking questions."

"'Spose you're right."

With that Shane backed up on the lawn and drove forward, heading down the old dirt road that headed into town. He felt Andrea squeeze his shoulder lightly before she let go of him. In the rear view mirror he glanced back one more time, feeling an uneasiness in his gut as the house faded from view. He so much wanted to turn around and find Lori and tell her he was leaving and say his goodbyes to Carl. But he knew already that wouldn't have gone over well so he just looked back ahead and kept driving, never once looking back again.


End file.
